


A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by WritingRobin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRobin/pseuds/WritingRobin
Summary: The wizarding world is still a bit scattered and in the slow process of recovering after the war with Voldemort, and Harry Potter is doing his best to help. The summer after the Battle of Hogwarts was a hectic mess for Harry as he struggled to help the Aurors gather up any remaining Death Eaters. When Minerva McGonagall arrives to offer him a chance to complete his education, he agrees and heads back to Hogwarts, his one place he ever felt at home. But things are different now, a fresh start means a fresh wave of sorting and he can't help but be nervous with the possibility of new roommates. He had nightmares almost every night since the battle of Hogwarts and doesn't want to cause an issue, but he will always have issues with his rival, Draco Malfoy. However, it is rather hard to keep a burning hatred towards someone when you are forced to sleep in the same room with each other for the next year. It doesn't help when the nightmares slowly start to shift and change to the unexpected blond hair and pale skin of Draco Malfoy.





	1. The Ministry

The day had started off just as awful as Harry Potter felt. The sky was swelling with dark gray clouds and thunder rolled softly in the distance, and rain pattered down onto the sidewalk in steady thumps as he walked towards the red phone box that made up the visitor’s entrance into the Ministry. He had his hands shoved into the pocket of his robes and hadn't bothered to charm his glasses to keep them from getting beads of water stuck to them, so he was finding it annoying that his eyes kept focusing and un-focusing on the beads and then his surroundings. He pulled open the phone box’s door and it squeaked loudly, he made a small face at the noise and slid inside, shutting the door firmly behind him so he could pull his glasses off and clean them on the hem of his robes, his mind swirling as he recited to himself his list of work duties today. He shoved his glasses back on his face, now dry, he grabbed the phone and dialed M-A-G-I-C on the keypad. The cool female voice responded, and the bottom of the phone booth jerked lightly before it started to descend into the Ministry of Magic.

Harry crossed his fingers lightly in the pocket of his robes, the only reason he was taking the visitors entrance is because he was sick of the constant crowd waiting for him at the floos entrances. Word had gotten around that he had been staying with the Weasley’s at the burrow and gotten permission to connect their fireplace to the floo network. That way it was easier and much quicker for him and Ron to make it to the ministry. However, the press was like a pack of wolves. Or at least that’s what Harry thought of them as. The moment one sniffed out the prey, the entire pack would follow. As the telephone box came to a halt and he slid the door open and stepped out, he spotted the whole lot of them, cameras and quills ready, hovering around the dozens of fireplaces in the main hall of the Ministry lobby. He smirked lightly to himself, glad he had avoided them for the time being as he quickly turned and slipped down a side hall before any of them would notice and headed towards Kingsley’s new office. 

It was August 1st, only a few months since the battle of Hogwarts and Harry’s victory over Lord Voldemort, and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been voted in as Minister of Magic, much to Harry’s approval. He had always liked Kingsley’s attitude and strength in hard situations, and he was exactly what the wizarding society needed right now to help guide them into a new, hopefully peaceful, future. Harry couldn’t help a small snort that escaped him as he remembered multiple reporters asking him during the many different interviews that followed the battle if he would want to be the minister. Him? Minister? A 17-year-old, wait, he was 18 now wasn’t he? 

He froze in the hallway and looked down and checked his watch, the same golden one that Mrs. Weasley had gotten him for his 17th birthday and saw that, yes, yesterday had been his birthday and he hadn’t even realized it. He had just been so busy; he had stayed at the ministry all day working on his trial reports that he hadn’t been able to get back to the burrow until well past midnight and had gotten up early this morning to come back. He frowned and remembered the brown paper packages at the end of his bed last night but had been so exhausted that he had ignored them, assuming it to be more bundles of the bloody fan mail he had to constantly keep vanishing away.   
Harry ran a hand through his hair, messing up the already untidy locks of hair. It had grown out a bit, sometimes poking his eyes or tickling his cheekbones, which had grown a bit red in guilt and embarrassment. Mrs. Weasley had left breakfast for him yesterday and everything and he didn’t notice until now on why. Suddenly a door directly next to him swung open and he had to hurriedly step back to avoid being smacked in the face by it and noticed non-other than Hermione walking out, carrying a large stack of books in her arms that she was balancing with her chin. 

“Oh! Harry!” She said, eyes apologetic and sheepish “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was just standing outside the office door.” She said in amusement and Harry smiled back, just as sheepish. 

“Need any help?” He asked, motioning to the stack of books that looked well, heavy, in her arms and she let out a puff. “Nope! I got this!” she insisted lightly and turned to walk away, and Harry quickly followed, he pulled out his wand and lightly said “Wingardium Leviosa!” and the books instantly started to hover, nearly knocking Hermione in the chin and she turned to give him a nasty look but didn’t protest. 

“What are all these?” Harry asked as they walked, trying to eye the spines of the books as they walked, and Hermione shrugged softly. 

“I’m just looking into the history house elf enslavement.” She said, rather sniffly, Harry noticed, and his eyebrows furrowed. He had known that she wanted to keep SPEW a thing but hadn’t realized she would be starting it up so soon after the war, but before he could comment on it Hermione kept talking. 

“But that’s not important. I’m glad to see you, Harry. You’ve been keeping yourself so busy that I feel like we haven’t spoken in ages.” She sighed and chewed on her lip. “Happy late Birthday, Mrs. Weasley said you were too busy yesterday to wish you, so she asked me to tell you.” She said and Harry just stared at her, feeling his stomach drop deeper with guilt. 

“You spoke with her?” he asked, his tone quiet and lips tight. She glanced sideways at him. “Well yes, I went to the burrow last night for dinner, but you were here at the ministry still.” She shrugged and her eyes became harder “You’re working yourself too hard Harry. You do know that there are other people here who can handle things, right?” she asked. Harry felt a small flash of anger and defensiveness rush through him and the charm that was hovering the books ended and they fell with a loud thump to the floor. 

“Of course, I know that Hermione!” he snapped, and she stared right back at him, chin held up stubbornly and meeting his eyes unflinchingly. He sighed and forced himself to calm down and continued, his voice at a more reasonable level. “That’s not the point Hermione, I’m working just fine. The Aurors are shorthanded right now and need as much help as they can. People are still torn up and terrified, people are jumping at every little noise and jinxing their neighbors over the littlest things.” He huffed, now that he was talking, he was finding it hard to stop. “Some purebloods are still going around after muggles, causing even more Obliviators to head out to deal with it, which is causing the paperwork to add up. Or if one person does something they’re turning around and blaming the death eaters, or those on trial, which just makes the trials back up as the Aurors have to turn around and investigate if those claims are true or not before their appearance and it’s all just….. just…..” he trailed off, realizing he had been ranting and Hermione’s eyes had become sympathetic. 

“But Harry…..” Hermione said softly after a moment of awkward silence. “You’re not an Auror, Kingsley has made that clear. It's just too soon after the war, you need to calm down. Take some time for yourself, you did your part, Harry. You’ve spoken enough to the press, given enough interviews and you’ve done everything anyone’s expected. So, it’s time you take some time for yourself, don’t you think?” she asked. Harry just stared at her, maybe she was right. He had bloody hell forgotten his own birthday for crying out loud. Maybe some time to himself wasn’t such a bad idea after all, but what was he going to do with himself? He had ALWAYS had a goal, a mission, a purpose. But, what now? Would he just go and sit on a nice couch and drink tea? Ugh, no, he hated tea. 

“Yeah well…. I still have the Malfoy’s trial.” He said quietly and Hermione blinked and pursed her lips in a way that made him know she was trying not to say something. “Hermione what-“ he broke off as she simple twitched her wand and the books levitated back up and into her arms. “Don’t we have a meeting with Shacklebolt in a few minutes?” she asked, cutting across him and he frowned and nodded, deciding it was best not to push it with Hermione. 

They continued walking down the elaborate hallway before they made it to the large red wooden doors to the Minister of Magic's office. It was already opened, and Ron was already there, awkwardly holding a tiny teacup in one hand, and the little plate it was supposed to set on with the other, looking ridiculously small in his hands. The view was almost funny enough to make Harry snicker before he noticed the pink little flowers and kittens on the cup and his heart suddenly felt like it was in his throat as he finished walking into the large room and instantly saw her. Umbridge was sitting, squat and ugly as ever, in one of the high-backed leather chairs. Kingsley was behind his desk, eyeing the kitten covered teapot in disgust while, to Harry’s surprise, and possibly the only good one, Minerva McGonagall was standing a few feet back from Umbridge’s chair, giving her a look of pure loathing. 

Harry had to give it to Umbridge for not withering under that look, he knows he would have. The air in the room was heavy with tension and he hesitated before he cleared his throat loudly and the air seemed to crack, and Kingsley shifted in his chair and looked up.   
“Ah Harry, Hermione, glad of you to join us. Please take a seat.” He said, motioning to the other chairs and they paused, glancing at each other and then Ron, who looked faintly nauseous before they all sat down. 

“As I was saying, minister,” McGonagall said, obviously continuing an earlier thread of conversation. “I will not have it! I will not! I will not have this…. This… woman step one foot into my school!” she said, her nostrils flaring, and Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Minerva please, we literally have no one else. You’ve even admitted to me that no one is daring to take that position again because of the fear of that wretched curse. And anyone who is a good candidate is currently busy here, at the ministry. We have an entire wizarding society to re-build, and we need all hands on deck. Not at a scho-“ 

“A school you say?!” Minerva interrupted, her voice becoming shriller “Only a school who is holding the next generation of your wizarding society! Their education is just as important as the re-building occurring at the ministry! Those children at the school will practically have to re-take defense against the dark arts entirely! Last year was a horror show and you know that as well as I do minister! I will not stand for it! I will not have this woman as a teacher at my school!” Kingsley opened his mouth to reply when a soft “Hem hem” echoed gently into the room and Harry felt both his blood run cold, as well as the color rise in anger in his cheeks from the sheer sound of it. He felt his hand clench, and the soft scar that read ‘I must not tell lies’ shone on the back of his hand. 

“If I may interject Minister I-“ Umbridge began before McGonagall interrupted 

“You may certainly well not! I am through with this conversation! Now if we may start on the entire reason why I asked these three to come today!” she said, motioning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Umbridge looked offended and narrowed her eyes but didn’t protest and Kingsley hesitated and waved a hand for her to continue. McGonagall stood up and eyed them each, in turn, Harry almost felt like he was eleven again when she looked at him like that and tried not to squirm in his chair. 

“I would like you three to attend Hogwarts this September to complete your education, as well as your NEWTs examinations.” She said promptly. “Of course, there will be slight changes to your rules, as I well know you are adults, however, I believe it would be in everyone’s best interest.” She said smoothly. Hermione let out a shocked little gasp and stood up off her chair. “Oh yes! Yes! I would be ever so grateful Professor McGonagall!” she said excitedly and looked back at Harry and Ron expectantly. Ron shifted his weight uncomfortably and cleared his throat. 

“I… well… “He glanced at Harry, who didn’t know what to say or feel. Did he really want to go back? Back to where he had to come face to face with death and live to tell the tale? Back in the great hall where dozens of people had died for him? Their bodies laid out in rows… Fred, Lupin, Tonks, even little Colin Creevy. All because of him. McGonagall was watching him quietly and her tone suddenly softened   
“You will have time to think about it, of course. The semester starts on September 1st, like always. I and Kingsley have both agreed that you’ve done all you can here Mr.Potter, you’ve done amazingly well actually.” She said and walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. “It might do you some good to get away from the hecticness here at the ministry.” She pointed out softly and Kingsley cleared his throat.

“It would also help me out a bit if you had your NEWTs, I don’t think anyone in their right minds would deny you being an Auror, but still. Might as well if you can get them.” He said and Harry just nodded slowly. 

“I…. I’ll owl you when I make up my mind.” He said softly “Thank you.” He cleared his throat and Ron opened his mouth to say something else when the soft “hem hem” sounded into the room again and Harry clenched his teeth sharply and he felt McGonagall's hand tighten a bit on his shoulder as everyone turned to look at her, or glare at her really. 

“Not that this isn’t a productive moment of time. But I was rather hoping to get back to the matter at hand?” she insisted lightly, leaning up to slide her application letter closer to McGonagall on the desk. “Let’s face it, Professor, you don’t have any other person willing for the job.” She said sweetly and Minerva’s eyes flashed, and she snatched the application off the table. 

“That’s headmistress to you!” she snapped sharply and swept out of the room without a backward glance. The air in the room had gone thick and tense again before Ron suddenly cleared his throat and finally set down the god awful teacup and mini plate and looked at Harry. 

“Isn’t the trial supposed to start at eleven?” he asked casually. Harry stared at him with a growing sense of dread. 

“Yeah….” He said slowly and Ron gave him a look of pity mingled with panic. 

“Mate it’s 11:15.” He said, pointing at a large clock on the side wall and Harry felt all the color drain out of his face as he lurched to his feet.

“Shit!” he yelled and in the back of his mind, he felt a twinge of satisfaction at hearing Umbridge’s offended little puff at the word as he bolted out of the office, his cloak billowing behind him and nearly tripping him on the way out.


	2. The Trial and Unexpected Letter

Harry slipped into the chamber, out of breath and already knowing what he must look like. His face was burning scarlet from a mixture of embarrassment, chagrin, and from simply running. His hair was all over the place and glasses a bit lopsided, which he hurriedly straightened and stood up straight, his breath coming in pants, but forcing himself to take deeper, and calmer breaths as he took in the scene around him. 

The courtroom was dark, the walls and floor made of black marble and the rows and rows of witches and wizards stared down at him from the stands. A witch cleared her throat loudly and called “Nice of you to join us Mr.Potter.” she said, her voice echoing from the stands and his face flushed with fresh embarrassment and quickly turned and climbed the short steps up into the stands and walked quickly to a front row seat. He didn’t particularly want to sit there, especially since he had to pass others to get there, but he had been told that he should be there. He had for all the other trials, so why was this one making him feel a bit sick to his stomach? 

The witches and wizards were settling back down, the soft whispering coming down to a dull silence again now that the momentary interruption was sitting down and not causing a distraction. Harry felt his fingers and toes grow cold and clasped his hands together, his knuckles turning white. Below him in the pit, was three people, all with shockingly blond hair that was practically white. The Malfoy’s all had pale skin, but Harry noticed that their skin had lost the healthy shine to them, instead, they looked gray and washed out. The skin looking too tight, to strained against their already pointy and sharp features. Harry’s eyes were drawn to Draco Malfoy first, he was 18, just like Harry, and he looked even more pointy and pissed off that Harry could ever remember. Pure hatred and loathing were burning in his eyes as they looked at each other. Harry clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes back at him, determined not to be the first one to look away. After a moment that seemed to go one for eternity, Draco dropped his head to look down at the floor instead. 

Now that the momentary staring contest was over, Harry noticed that all three of them were chained, their wrists and ankles bound loosely and an Auror standing not too far off with his wand pointing at them. ‘At least it’s not a Dementor’ Harry thought to himself as the trial started up again and he looked over at Narcissa and Lucius, his stomach was tight with nerves. His notes were back at the burrow, sitting on the nightstand where he had left them after reading them over and over last night. Narcissa was looking at him, her eyes unreadable but Lucius Malfoy was staring at the judge defiantly as she read off the charges to them. “Lucius Malfoy, charged with the death and torture of muggles for sport, an escape from Azkaban two years ago, harboring wanting criminals in your own home, kidnap and torture of witches and wizards inside said home, as well as being a known Death Eater.” She continued. 

“Narcissa Malfoy, charged with harboring wanted criminals knowingly, and kidnap.” She said and turned to eye Draco “Draco Malfoy. Charged with the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, harboring criminals, and being a Death Eater.” She said and Harry noticed Draco twitch a bit and glance up before looking back down again. After a few more words back and forth between the judge and who Harry assumed to be another ministry official, the Auror stepped forward and the three Malfoys held out their arms, Lucius and Draco’s arms exposed the dark mark while Narcissa’s remained blank and pale, the veins visible softly under her skin. The crowd of witches and wizards muttered, and some hisses sounded behind him, but he ignored them. Forcing himself to push back his own disgust. Reminding himself repeatedly on why he was defending them when he heard his queue. 

“Will any witch or wizard here stand in their defense?” The judge called and Harry lifted his chin and cleared his throat.  
“I will.” He said and the crowd behind him instantly started talking over each other, the shock of Harry Potter of all people coming to the defense of Death Eaters was something none of them were expecting. “Silence!” the judge yelled the audience fell quiet and she raised her hand for Harry to go on. He felt his blood boiling a little with nerves and could feel the Malfoy’s stares on the back of his neck as he turned his back to them and addressed the crowd behind him. 

“I don’t want to express the wrong idea here.” He began, desperately trying to remember his notes. “What the Malfoy’s did is inexcusable and is something they will have to live with the rest of their lives.” He sighed and nervously ran a hand through his hair, probably messing it up even more than it was before. 

“However, I wouldn’t be standing here right now if it wasn’t for Narcissa Malfoy-“he said and motioned back behind him but didn’t turn to look. “She saved me during the battle of Hogwarts. She lied directly to Voldemorts face.” He insisted, ignoring the flinch the name had caused. “I know she only did it for the love of her own son, she wanted to get back to the castle and search for him herself, to know that he was still alive. She loves her son, and she did everything she did to try and protect him.” He said earnestly and moved on to Draco. “As for Draco Malfoy, the charge on attempted murder for Albus Dumbledore should be dropped. He had been commanded to do so by Voldemort himself, a task that was meant to be a punishment. He was threatened with his parents’ lives hanging over his head. Voldemort gave him the choice to kill Dumbledore, or his parents would be killed. What would any of you have done?” he demanded and eyed the audience as they squirmed and shifted uncomfortably. 

“As for that kidnapping and torturing charge, they weren’t the ones to kidnap anyone. That was Voldemort, everything just boils down to Voldemort.” He sighed “Narcissa and Draco were being controlled and used by him, and they had to do what he said unless they wanted their family hurt as a result.” He said 

“Then why did they accept the dark mark then?! That was a choice!” a wizard yelled, and Harry didn’t have a response to that. It was true, it had been a question that had been burning in his mind for ages. Why did Draco agree to it? Had he really wanted to be a death eater? He remembered when Draco used it to intimidate the shop keeper at Burgan and Burks all that time ago and felt a sliver of doubt creep over him. Malfoy had always been a bully, and loud when it came to his opinion of purebloods. Was Harry making a mistake defending them? He glanced behind him and his eyes met Malfoy’s again and saw the terror there and he had to look away first this time. 

“May I speak?” Draco’s voice rang out and the crowd shifted and a few still hissed at him, the judge considered him but nodded. “You may.” She said and Harry noticed that Draco was trembling, but his voice was steady. 

“I didn’t choose it.” He said, his voice soft and many people snorted in disbelief and Narcissa stiffened and Lucius curled his lip.  
“After I failed…. Failed to kill Dumbledore, and we went back to the manor. It was me and Severus Snape and Greyback-“ he explained, his voice starting to tremble a bit more “He was in the parlor. I heard him call my name.” he said softly and the atmosphere in the room was growing thicker. Harry felt himself sit back down and listening with horror. 

“I didn’t want to go in, I didn’t want to see him. To talk to him.” He whispered, but it was so silent now that his voice was easily heard. “He tortured those that failed him. Those that didn’t follow his orders. Sometimes he made others to it to each other, friends against friends. I was terrified, he had used crucio on me before and I didn’t want to feel it again. But when the dark lord called, you came. You didn’t have a choice.” he shuddered, and his eyes closed as if he couldn’t stand to keep them open anymore. 

“Aunt Bellatrix was next to him, she looked thrilled, and he was standing in front of the fireplace. My parents on his other side. He told me to come forward, and I did, I felt Snape squeeze my shoulder and I didn’t understand. I thought he was going to kill me, but he said I had proven myself and was going to reward me-“ he broke off and took a shuddering breath, “I thought I was dying. The pain, it was even worse than crucio. It felt like…. Like nothing, I can even describe. And next thing I know, the dark mark is on my arm and I’m laying on the floor. Aunt Bellatrix is laughing and the dark lord is just staring at me. It was a punishment, the Dark Lord said-“ 

“ _Enough_ Draco!” Lucius snapped suddenly; his voice heated, and Draco cut off and looked sideways at his father. “You should have been proud! He honored you as the youngest death eater to ever receive the mark, and yet you sit there, complaining like a child!” he spat. Harry felt a wave of anger, and many of the audience felt the same because the hisses from earlier escalated into yells and name calling. The judge had to raise her wand and cast a silencing charm momentarily to get everyone in order before she rounded back to Lucius. 

“Are you saying you have no regrets for your actions Lucius Malfoy? That you do not deny your Death Eater ways and stand by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!” she said, half yelling, despite trying to stay professional and calm. Lucius turned his head away, showing the best Malfoy sneer Harry had ever seen and refused to respond to her. The judge narrowed her eyes and the crowd, despite the silencing charm, was trying to yell again. Narcissa lifted her chin, meeting the judge’s eyes and called calmly. 

“I would like to point out that I have sent an owl to Headmistress McGonagall and we’ve set arrangements for the Malfoy vault to be used as any means necessary for building and cost repairs to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She said, Lucius’s head snapped over to his wife, eyes wide and furious and opened his mouth to protest when the judge spoke over him. 

“Yes, that’s all very well and good. But I don’t see how this has anything to do with-“ Narcissa cut her off, voice raising as she continued to speak.

“Draco and I have also contacted the department of magical bonds and marriages and are pleased to announce that I have filed for divorce with Lucius Malfoy, we both will also legally change our names back my maiden name of Black. In a few days’ time, we will now be Narcissa Black and Draco Black. We renounce anything to do with Lucius Malfoy and present our apologies as well as our regrets.” Her voice slipped, becoming less formal as it gave a soft tremble. 

“I fell in love with a man who leads a dark life and pulled me down that path with him. Draco was being used as a pawn, a way to be used to ensure I would do whatever he wanted. I beg you to understand that everything I did; I did to protect my son and myself. I know-“ She broke off and Harry jerked to his feet, but it was too late, Lucius had heard enough, the loose chains around his wrists had suddenly swung sideways, but Narcissa reacted just as swiftly, hurriedly stepping back to avoid the chains slamming against her, but the chains along her ankles caught her feet and she fell back against the marble floor with a pained hiss since she was unable to catch herself with bound hands.

“You blood traitorous _bitch!_ How dare you! How dare you! After everything, I’ve done for this family! I will not have it! I always knew you were just as soft-hearted as that bloody cousin Black of yours! I should have-” He screamed, but he was already being restrained, the Auror using his wand to tighten any chains and cast a spell that cut off Lucius’s curses, Draco had jerked forward furiously, his eyes flashing and screamed back at his father. 

“Don’t you dare talk to my mother that way!” he screamed, yanking on the chains along his wrists as if he wanted to hit his father.  
Harry didn’t even notice he was moving until he was already dropped down and ran over to Draco, he grabbed Draco’s arms and yanked him back. “Stop! You’ll just cause more issues if you attack him too!” Harry snapped quickly, Draco jerked as if he had been electrified and turned to glare at Harry furiously. “Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Me.” He said lowly, voice cold and furious, enunciated each word carefully. Harry just narrowed his eyes back and opened his mouth to reply when Narcissa let out a noise and tried to get back up to her feet and Harry decided it was safe enough to let Draco go since Lucius was being dragged back out of the courtroom by one of the Aurors.

Harry dropped his hands and walked over and hesitated before he reached down and grabbed Narcissa’s arm to help her get up to her feet again. The crowd was all talking over each other, yelling and calling after Lucius furiously. It took many bangs and sparks from the judge’s wand to draw order to the courtroom again. Everyone was on their feet and her eyes swept the crowd. 

“I think I’ve heard enough.” She said calmly after a moment. “All in favor of dropping all charges for Narcissa Ma-I mean Narcissa Black. Raise their hands.” She said calmly and at least 2/3’s lifted their hands. She counted and nodded, writing down on her parchment “Narcissa Black, all charges have been dropped. All of those in favor of dropping Draco Black’s charges?” she asked, and after a long moment, nearly everyone raised their hands in the stands. Harry felt some tension drain out of his shoulders and the judge nodded and said calmly. 

“All charges dropped for Draco Black.” 

 

*****************

 

Harry woke with a start, his heart racing and body covered in sweat, his hand instantly flying up to his scar to cover it but had to take several breaths to remind himself that he was fine. That it had just been a dream, and that he simply had a normal headache and it wasn’t his scar hurting. He sat up, using his hand to brush off the beads of sweat and used his legs to kick off the blanket as he swung his legs off the bed and considered his latest nightmare. 

He had been back in the graveyard again, nightmares he thought he would never have to experience again so many years after the events in his fourth year at Hogwarts. But lately, he had been dreaming over and over again of Voldemort’s rebirth. The rise out of his cauldron, what if he could do it again? What if someone was able to figure out how to bring him back? Harry had nagging doubts about this possibility but knew it was impossible, so he had shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. Yet his mind seemed determined to force himself to think about it, even if it meant intruding in on his sleep almost every night since the battle at Hogwarts. 

He sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes, dark shadows were under them due to the lack of sleep he had been getting, and he glanced at his watch on the nightstand and was able to make out that it was close to dawn. He had been sleeping in Fred and George’s old room at the Burrow. He had offered to get his own apartment and had even gone off to look at a few that had been listed in the daily prophet, but none had looked homey enough for him to agree to sign a lease. All the apartments or homes he had gone to inspect were simply too big and made him feel uncomfortable. George had moved into the flat above the joke shop, leaving the bedroom unused and vacant, meaning Mrs. Weasley had insisted wholeheartedly that he could stay there at the burrow as long as he liked. 

“Would master like a glass of water?” a croaky voice asked, the door cracking open and Kreacher poked his head into the room to look over at Harry. Harry cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly.

“I’m okay Kreacher, but thank you.” He sighed and looked at his house elf curiously. “I’m surprised you’re here. I told you that you could stay at Grimmauld’s Place, I know you don’t like it here much.” He said and Kreacher stepped fully into the room and bowed lightly. Harry had attempted to free the elf after the battle, saying that Kreacher didn’t deserve to be forced to stay Harry’s elf if he didn’t want too. Harry knew he wasn’t a pureblood or any blood relative of the family the elf and his ancestors had so whole-heartedly served. As a response, Kreacher had simply spat on the clothes and told Harry he would rather have his head cut off early and stuffed like his mothers, which quickly ended any arguments on freeing him. 

“It is in a house elf’s duty to check in on their master and make sure they are being taken care of.” He croaked and Harry snorted lightly. 

“Don’t let Mrs. Weasley hear that you’re worried about my wellbeing here, you’ll offend her.” He said, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand and pushing them on his face so Kreacher finally came into focus as the house elf gave a low bow. 

“Kreacher didn’t mean it as an offense, even if they are-“ he broke off and muttered under his breath and Harry frowned at him but didn’t say anything. He knew exactly what Kreacher was thinking, he was thinking that the Weasley’s were all just a bunch of blood traitors and couldn’t possibly be good company for Harry Potter, _‘But-‘_ Harry thought to himself ‘ _He is actually watching what he is saying out loud now without me even having to ask. So at least he’s trying._ ’

“Master also has mail.” He croaked out, yanking Harry away from his thoughts, and pulled from his tunic an envelope and walked over and handed it over. Harry frowned down at it, the sun was beginning to rise, shining through the window enough for him to see the writing on the front and felt his throat dry, his heart thumping a bit as he opened it and scanned the letter.  
_“Dear Harry,_

_I know things have been hectic since the battle. But I’d love for us to get together and talk again soon. I have some great news! Can you meet me at the leaky cauldron for some coffee today?_

_Ginny”_

Harry read the short letter again and heaved out a breath and looked at Kreacher “did this just arrive?” he asked curiously, and the elf nodded “Yes Master Potter, the little pig owl was knocking against the window as Kreacher arrived. Kreacher let it in and it dropped the note into Kreacher's hands.” He croaked and Harry snorted and got to his feet. 

“Thanks, Kreacher, that owl is a pretty lousy post owl.” He said in amusement and stepped around his elf and headed downstairs. Sure enough, Pigwidgeon was twittering around proudly in the kitchen and Harry rolled his eyes and held up the note. 

“You know you’re supposed to deliver these to who it’s addressed to, right?” he teased, and the little owl just zoomed over and around his head, twittering excitedly. Harry felt a twang of grief, mingled with annoyance at his own thoughts. Hedwig wouldn’t have had any issues with delivering this note to him. He frowned and set the paper down harder onto the table than intended and looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Mrs. Weasley came into view and started when she saw Harry in the kitchen and put a hand over her heart. 

“Oh, Harry dear! I didn’t expect anyone to be up just yet. Hold on, I’ll make a cup of tea. What sounds good? Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes?” she said, hurrying over to the stove and Harry quickly walked over to her and without warning, he grabbed her arm and pulled her lightly into a hug. She blinked and hugged him back, although a little confused. 

“Harry?” she asked, patting his shoulder as Harry pulled away and smiled. 

“I just wanted to say thank you, Mrs. Weasley, for letting me stay here the past few months and just…. For everything you know. And for wishing me a happy birthday. I didn’t pay attention to the date. Hermione told me for you and I’m sorry.” He sighed. Mrs. Wesley just beamed and patted his cheek softly. 

“You have no reason to apologize dear, and you know I’m perfectly happy with you staying here as long as you want.” She said though Harry noticed her eyes were a bit misty as she turned to start making breakfast, so he decided it was in both of their best interests to change the subject. 

“I got a note from Ginny this morning, I’ll be having lunch with her in Diagonally. Is there anything I need to pick up from the shops while I’m there?” he asked and Mrs. Weasley paused and eyed the floo powder jar. 

“Floo powder if you don’t mind.” She said and Harry nodded. “Of course, me and Ron have been using it the most,” he admitted guiltily, it was only fair he bought some more. 

“And Ginny you say?” she said, turning to look at Harry with mingled curiosity and hope in her eyes. The look made Harry squirm; he knew that everyone was thinking the same thing. They were wondering why he and Ginny haven’t gotten back together now that the war was over, but no one had been bold enough to ask yet and he quickly looked away from her eyes. 

“Yes, she says she has some good news. Who knows, maybe she will have time to come back and have dinner?” he suggested, and she beamed and nodded. 

“Oh, that would be lovely! I haven’t seen her since she went off to be that substitute chaser for whosit whatsit team in France.” She said airily and Harry nodded, grimacing at the amount of food Mrs. Weasley piled onto his plate and forced himself to start eating it.


	3. Decisions Decisions

Harry had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron earlier than expected, the moment he walked through the door he was bombarded with his name all around him. People gasping and excitedly called out ‘It’s Harry Potter! It’s really him!’, along with the sounds of benches scraping against the stone floor as people hurried to their feet to try and get a good look at him. He tried to ignore them, setting his teeth and scanning the restaurant for the familiar red hair when he spotted her. She weaved through the crowd easily and grabbed his wrist, eyes annoyed and exasperated 

“Come along Mr. Hero, I rented out a room, so we don’t have to be gawked at by morons all afternoon.” She said and rolled her eyes and dragged him swiftly through the crowd. People had gathered their courage and was surrounding them by now, and as Ginny yanked Harry through the crowd, he felt pats and thumps on his back as people said congratulations to him as well as breathless words of gratitude.  
By the time Ginny finally got them to the stairs, Harry was breathless and very flustered and embarrassed. Ginny looked at him from over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs, eyes amused but sympathetic. 

“I know you hate that.” She sighed heavily as they climbed. “But I guess you’ll get used to it. You _are_ the savior of the entire wizarding world after all. It’s only to be expected.” She laughed and Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“I know, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He said grudgingly and Ginny rolled her eyes with a snort. 

“I just said I know you hate it. Didn’t I?” she countered and lead the way into a small room with only a few tables in it. Tom, the Leaky Cauldron barkeep, was already inside, setting some drinks on a table and promptly asked them for their orders. Harry had eaten there enough that he knew what he wanted without needing a menu, and after a moment Ginny placed hers and Tom limped out of the room to get their food. They each sat and Harry stared at one of the forks, noticing one of the prongs was slightly bent compared to the others and used his thumb to try and straighten it out. 

“Well this isn’t an awkward silence at all. I am having just a thrilling time.” Ginny said sarcastically and Harry looked up. She was watching him but had a grin on her face, which took some of the bite out of her words. He snorted and set his fork back down on the wooden table.  
“Sorry. You said you had good news?” he asked curiously, and Tom came back in and set their food down and shuffled out again. Ginny grinned and nodded, picking up one of the chips from her basket and popping it in her mouth. She chewed for a long moment before finally replying. 

“Oh yes. When I was filling in as chaser for one of the girls, apparently the team captain of the Holy head Harpies was in the crowd. She saw me fly and was impressed by it. After the game, she found me and asked if I could catch a snitch. Well, I prefer seeker anyway so obviously I said yes.” She said and popped another chip in her mouth as Harry merely picked at his own food as he listened intently to her, a slow grin spreading across his face. 

“She had me go back out on the pitch and do some moves, and next thing I know, I’m being offered a position as seeker! And the next day, I’m signing the paperwork to make it official!” she said, finishing a bit breathlessly and Harry’s smile grew into a flat-out grin. 

“That’s bloody brilliant Ginny!” he said, meaning it too. He knew Ginny had always loved quidditch and had said she had a dream of playing professionally. And here she was, going out and accomplishing her dreams just months after a horrible war. Ginny’s cheeks slowly flushed with color, nearly matching the color of her hair and her eyes lit up happily. 

“Thank you.” She said, looking down to her food and letting her hair hide her face. Harry was still smiling as he stared at her quietly. She really was pretty, her hair was soft and shiny, her skin pale but dotted with freckles, which Harry thought was rather beautiful in its own way. After a moment she looked back up and caught Harry staring, making him look down in response at being caught and cleared his throat awkwardly and hurriedly took a bite of his own chips. 

“Harry…..” Ginny said softly after a moment, and her voice was no longer elated and happy. It had a slightly different tone to it that made Harry look back up, and he noticed that she looked almost sad. “I want to talk about us.” She continued, and Harry felt his throat dry and he nodded, he knew this was coming, and that it needed to be done.

“Why… why aren’t we together?” she asked after a moment, her cheeks slowly becoming red again and Harry forced himself to clear his throat again and took a sip of his butterbeer before he could bring himself to reply “I.. I haven’t thought much about it Ginny. Things have been so busy… I haven’t had time to think about myself at all.” He said honestly. She frowned and nodded quietly, pushing a chip around her plate silently for a moment and not meeting his eyes as she stared down. 

“Do you still like me?” she asked, and Harry frowned at this question, his eyebrows furrowing and making his glasses slip down his nose a little. 

“Of course, I like you, Ginny, you’re one of my best friends.” He said, confused as to why she would ask such a thick question like that, but she just gave him a look that made him wonder if he was stupid or something. She let out an impatient sigh and stood up, walking around the table to stand in front of Harry. 

“More than a friend Harry. Merlin you’re thick sometimes!” she said in exasperation, standing next to him now, so Harry turned to face her and felt the color rise in his cheeks in embarrassment at her comment, but before he could say anything she ducked down and caught his lips with her own. There was a beat of silence before Harry reached up automatically to wrap an arm around her waist gently. They hadn’t kissed in damn near a year. Now that Harry was thinking about it, the last kiss they had shared was the last year he was at Hogwarts and they had snuck out of the castle in his invisibility cloak and stole hours of time under the stars in the castle grounds, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

But this kiss felt different, and Harry was having trouble pinning down what it was as she slid down into his lap, her legs on either side of Harry’s chair and with a wave of her wand the door to the room swung shut and the lock clicked into place. He kept his hands soft on her waist, feeling how warm her skin was under the thin material of the shirt she was wearing. 

Her arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and she eagerly deepened the kiss. Harry felt his heart speed up slightly in reaction and automatically slid a hand down her hip and over her thigh, just like he remembered he used to, but something was still off as he kissed her back, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in puzzlement but didn’t break the kiss. Her lips were just as soft and warm as he remembered, her hips fitting nicely against his as they pushed themselves closer to each other. Her hair falling in a familiar curtain around Harry’s cheeks as they kissed, casting a warm glow against the back of his eyelids that used to remind him of the fire or the sun when they kissed. However, the kiss was slowing down, Ginny’s hand sliding gently down his chest and over his robes but stopped after a long moment as the kiss crept more to a stop and neither of them moved or said anything for a few moments. 

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Ginny looking back at him, her eyes the soft chocolate brown that reminded him of a chocolate frog. Something he had thought was a compliment at the time and had simply resulted to a soft slap on the back of his head. Ginny’s eyebrows were furrowed, and it suddenly hit him on what was different between this kiss and the past kisses with her, and it was obvious enough for Ginny to know since she was currently straddling his lap. He just didn’t feel the fire, or the passion he had felt back then. It just wasn’t the same anymore. He cleared his throat, and vaguely wondered if he could get a sore throat from clearing it so often and Ginny sighed and leaned her forehead against his, her skin still warm but no longer hot. 

“Don’t.” she sighed, closing her eyes and it was obvious she was trying to keep her voice steady. Harry instantly felt a crash of guilt and regret in his stomach. What the hell was wrong with him?! Ginny was everything he had ever thought he would want. She was beautiful, witty, strong, and hell she was even a better Quidditch player than he was! She was practically the perfect woman, so why was he having issues getting it up for her anymore? Why was he just not feeling the fire he used to when she was in his arms? 

“Don’t what?” he forced himself to ask after a moment, reaching up to gently touch her cheek and she jerked her face back softly and he dropped his hand as if she had jinxed him. 

“Sorry I…. I shouldn’t have jumped you like that. So, don’t apologize.” She said and leaned back, sliding out of Harry’s lap and nervously twirled a lock of her hair with her finger as she got back to her feet in front of him. “It’s just…. Not the same anymore is it?” she asked after a moment and Harry stared at her, wondering for a wild moment if she had learned Legitimacy. 

“I’m sorry Harry, I am. I’ve been thinking about us so much lately. I thought you’d be everything I ever would want but. I don’t know I just, it’s not the same is it? I thought that maybe if we kissed again, maybe it would spark what it felt like back at Hogwarts.” She trailed off and Harry hesitated before he mumbled. 

“It’s like all the passion is gone.” He said quietly and Ginny winced, tears prickling her eyes before she nodded in agreement. 

“Oh, Harry I’m sorry.” She said gently and Harry quickly stood up and grabbed her hands, feeling a mingled mixture of guilt and relief. Guilty because it looked as if Ginny was blaming herself entirely, but pure relief since Ginny was feeling the same way as he was. 

“Don’t you dare apologize, it’s mutual right? We both have just moved on is all. You know I like you, and you like me, but it just… isn’t meant to be. Is it?” he asked, and she sniffled but nodded, smiling sheepishly as she grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped her eyes. 

“I don’t think it is.” She agreed softly. “But now we have to break it to my mom that it’s just not gonna happen between us.” She said and Harry felt himself groan and Ginny grinned widely. 

 

************

 

Harry felt as if he had accidentally used a time turner, the morning giving him such a sense of Deja'Vu that it almost gave him a slight headache. It was September 1st, and Hermione had come to the Burrow the night before so she could get to Kings Cross Station with Harry and Ron. Mrs. Weasley was moving around, hurriedly forcing a piece of toast into Harry’s hand and he felt the stickiness of strawberry jam ooze between his fingers and politely thanked her before he waited for Mrs. Weasley to move and walk back into the Burrow, calling out for Ron to get his clean socks and underwear off the table and into his trunk.

He was currently just outside the front door, having set his new trunk down in the drive as he waited for Mr. Weasley to come back with the ministry provided car for them. He glanced back, making sure no one was looking before he leaned over and held the slathered piece of toast over a flower pot, it took just a moment for a nubby hand to reach up and yank it out of his hand and watched as the gnome yanked the piece of food down into the darkness of the pot and out of sight again. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t see that,” Hermione said, her voice behind Harry, making him jump so hard that his glasses nearly slipped off his nose, but he caught them in time and straightened up and turned to eye her guiltily. She was frowning at him, setting her own trunk down with a puff. “You know we’re getting worried about you Harry. You’ve been losing weight.” She said softly, and thankfully, quietly. Harry glanced behind her in the doorway and was glad to see the others were still running around to get last things together. 

“I’m fine Hermione.” He said stubbornly and she opened her mouth to argue when the noise of tires on the road could be heard and a black car popped over the hill and started towards them, a small cloud of dust billowing behind the car and Mr. Weasley’s red hair visible even from a distance through the windshield. 

Once the car pulled up, it felt as if things had been pushed into fast forward for Harry. It felt like just moments later that Mrs. Weasley had given him a bone crushing hug as he, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley in the car and headed off towards London. In no time at all, they were parked, and Mr. Weasley turned to Harry from the driver’s seat and suggested he use the invisibility cloak, simply for crowd control sake. They didn’t want a mass of wizards or witches conversing around Harry while trying to discreetly get into an invisible platform. 

The daily prophet had published a front-page article saying Harry would be returning to Hogwarts to complete his education and much to his annoyance and learned that the others who were also going back to Hogwarts were only mentioned in the last sentence or two of the entire article. He knew the press would always try to twist a story into a Harry only piece if they try, but it was enough to remind him of his fourth year. Where Rita Skeeter had published an article meant to be about the champions, and it had turned into practically a biography of Harry and barely mentioned the others, she hadn’t even mentioned Cedric at all! 

He felt his teeth clench at the memory as he got out of the car, the invisibility cloak swung carefully around him. Mr. Wesley charmed their luggage to shrink and slid them to Harry so he could pocket them. Hermione and Ron shrunk their own luggage, leaving only Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon normal sized and in their carriers as they all headed inside. Harry was very glad he had the cloak on since it became obvious that a crowd had formed specifically waiting for Harry. He knew they were wizards, based on their miss matched attempts to dress like muggles. It made it rather difficult to navigate the crowd, but Ron and Hermione positioned themselves on either side of him, creating a barrier for him and after a few moments of struggling, they all managed to get through the crowd without any issues, and after a few more moments, through the metal platform that separated 9 and 10. Harry noticed a few guards on the other side of the barrier, barking out at the crowd that only Hogwarts bound students and their parents were allowed through. He left his cloak on as they said their goodbyes to Mr. Wesley, and he thanked him again for allowing him to stay at the burrow over the summer and soon enough he, Ron and Hermione boarded The Hogwarts Express. 

It was crowded but quieter than Harry remembered. Ron was in front of him, leading the way towards the back to find an empty compartment and Hermione stayed behind him. Harry realized that Ron was leading the way straight to the very back, even when empty compartments were passing by, but Harry didn’t protest. The further they got away from the crowd, the better. Finally, they made it into the compartment at the very back of the train and slid inside. Harry gratefully yanked off his invisibility cloak as Ron pulled the shades closed on both the window and the doors. 

“Merlin, they’re even worse than they used to be made.” Ron groaned as he slumped down onto the train seat and Hermione just rolled her eyes and opened Crookshanks carrier door. The orange fuzz ball instantly leaped up onto Ron’s lap and curled up with a contented purr and Ron absentmindedly plopped a hand on the cats back. 

“It’s weird,” Harry said after a moment. “Being back I mean. I didn’t think we would ever be back on the train.” He admitted, sitting down and glancing around him quietly, mind heavy with memories as well as nervousness. Ron just shrugged and kicked his feet up on the other seat and he ran his hand over Crookshanks back and the purrs intensified. 

“Me neither mate. We technically shouldn’t be. I mean, we’re just taking 7th-year courses but being labeled as 8th years? I don’t get it.” He said and Hermione huffed at him as if he was missing something obvious. 

“Well Ron, we obviously have a bit more experience than normal 7th years, and we don’t have to take some of the classes they do.” She said and looked annoyed when Ron just shrugged at her. The carriage door opened and the train let out a long whistle that sounded a bit faint due to them being at the very back of the train and it gave a lurch as it started forward. 

“Can we sit with you guys?” Neville asked breathlessly, Luna standing behind him and Harry snorted. 

“You don’t even have to ask Neville. You know you can.” He said, motioning to the free space and Neville smiled gratefully and slipped inside, allowing Luna in after him before he shut the carriage door behind him again. 

“Thanks, Harry.” He gushed, plopping down and rubbing his face, eyes a tad wide. “People kept trying to stop and talk to me, some 1st year even asked me to sign her parchment!” he said loudly as if he couldn’t even believe it happened and Ron let out a bark of laughter and Hermione looked a tad amused. 

“Well Neville-“she said, reaching over to pat his knee. “You did kill a massive snake that happened to be a Horcrux. So technically, you killed part of Voldemort too.” She said and Ron and Neville still twitched at the name, though Luna was just staring off in space. “So of course, people are going to be staring at you.” Hermione finished lightly and Neville snorted but still looked dazed and looked over at Harry with slightly wide eyes. 

“I don’t even want to know how much worse it is for you.” He laughed and Harry just made a face that must have resembled a grimace because Luna suddenly piped up. 

“Oh, it’s bad. He has pipkins around his head. It makes glares happen on cameras, so people are having trouble getting pictures of you. Aren’t they Harry? So, they are trying even harder.” She said earnestly and before Harry could think of a reply, Ron just grinned widely  
“Yup. That explains it, Harry. You’re covering in pipkins.” He snickered and Hermione slapped his arm and hissed _” Be nice!”_ under her breath at him, which Harry didn’t catch but could read on her lips as he leaned back and tried to relax as the train picked up more speed as they started their journey back to Hogwarts. 

Harry felt odd, the sense of DeJa’Vu was still happening, but it was different, and it suddenly hit him. This was the first time since he had learned of Voldemort, that he was going to school without the fear or worry of the Dark Lord hovering over his life. This was the first year of school that he might actually have a normal one. A chance to simply lay low, do his classes, and enjoy his time at Hogwarts before he was thrown back into the ministry and the public. 

Harry felt his throat start to close, and an odd prickling sensation behind his eyes as the knowledge of this realization closed around him and he had to close his eyes to try and gather himself back together. Simply listening to Ron and Hermione bicker, and now Neville happily telling Luna of a new herbology plant that Professor Sprout had in the greenhouses that he’d heard about. It was a moment Harry would have been happy to stay in forever, he was safe, and surrounded by his friends, and of course, it had to be ruined by the one person that could ruin everything. The compartment door slid open again and Draco Malfoy, no. Draco _Black_ was sneering at them in the doorway with his best Draco sneer. Behind him was, with no surprise, Gregory Goyle and Harry’s moment of happiness was gone in an instant.


	4. The Sorting

Harry couldn’t bring himself to look away from the gray eyes staring right back at him, the tension in the air was thick and almost felt like a pressure pushing against their chests. Draco’s eyes were cold, just like Harry remembered, but now they were calculating, and there was a small wrinkle between his eyebrows. Suddenly Ron’s voice cut through the air, breaking the building tension and Harry finally managed to yank his eyes away and looked down to study his shoes instead. 

“What do you want _Malfoy?_ ” Ron snapped hotly, and Draco’s slim blond brow rose to almost reaching his hairline. 

“Have you not heard weasel?” Draco demanded, voice cold and sharp, making Harry’s teeth grind together and looked back up. That tone would always make him annoyed. 

“Heard what? That you got out of going to Azkaban? Cause that’s pretty obvious.” Ron huffed back, Crookshanks let out a massive yawn, showing off the rows of sharp teeth and pink mouth as he hopped off Ron’s lap and promptly walked over and sniffed the hem of Draco’s robe while Draco just rolled his eyes. 

“Merlin, I always thought you three couldn’t keep anything to yourselves or you’d have aneurisms.” he sneered before he huffed. “That’s obvious, but, no. I’m not Malfoy anymore, my name is Draco Black. So, if you’re going to try to insult someone by using their last name. Get it right.” He drawled and Ron looked shocked and Draco let out an amused laugh. “Oh? You really didn’t know? Potter didn’t tell you the grand announcement from my lovely trial?” he asked and Ron rounded on Harry, who felt a wave of chagrin and he shrugged. 

“It’s not my business. I didn’t think it was that important.” He said, a bit defensively. Hermione, however, was watching Crookshanks, who was now purring and thumped his head on Draco’s leg. Draco looked down at the cat when he was touched and made a face, pulling his cloak back a bit, most likely not wanting cat hair on his perfect robes.

“Our biggest rival changing his name is not considered important to you?!” Ron half yelped, putting his hand on his head. “Mate, I know you’re daft sometimes but come _on_ !” Harry felt his cheeks color slightly and he narrowed his eyes at his best friend when Goyle suddenly spoke. 

“We aren’t rivals anymore.” He said, voice low and it took a moment for all of them to register what he said, everyone lifting their heads to look past Draco’s shoulder at the burly guy. His cheeks faintly turned pink and he instantly looked down and shuffled his feet. After a long awkward pause, Hermione cleared her throat. 

“You’re right Goy- erm, I mean Gregory.” She said, making Goyle blink in surprise and look back up at her. “We shouldn’t keep saying we’re enemies. I’m willing to put our past behind us honestly. I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve had enough fighting to last me a lifetime. This petty, childish, bickering is just silly at this point. I mean, look at what all we’ve gone through.” She puffed and suddenly stood up and stepped over to Draco and Gregory and the two men looked extremely wary. Draco had grabbed his wand and Harry reflexively grabbed his own in his pocket. Hermione thrust a hand forward, past Draco, to hold out to Greg first. 

“Truce?” she asked, eyebrows raised so high they had almost disappeared into the edge of her curly brown hair. Ron was staring, his mouth hanging open like a fish and Harry just stared. He understood where Hermione was coming from but wasn’t sure if he was quite ready for this whole, truce handshaking thing. Greg hesitated and looked at Draco, as if for help before he made a face and slowly held his hand out to Hermione and the two grasped hands and shook once before each dropped their hands quickly. Hermione turned to Draco, who instantly shoved his hands into his pockets and curled his lip at her. 

“I didn’t come here for some sappy, makeup bullshit,” he sneered at her, “I came here to tell you guys what McGonagall has planned for us and the other 8th years coming back tonight.” He said. Hermione frowned, but didn’t push the handshake and instead, crouched down and scooped up Crookshanks in her arms from next to Draco and sat back down. 

“Oh?” she asked, tone a bit annoyed and obviously a bit offended by Draco’s rejection and purposely ignored handshake, and Harry briefly had a flashback to him ignoring Draco’s handshake back in 1st year. 

Draco shrugged, he was partially leaning against the doorframe now and Harry noticed how his skin was still a bit gray, and his robes were a bit looser than he remembered and he fought down the jab of sympathy that had suddenly hit him. Why was he feeling sympathy? Draco was nothing more than an arse who was too weak to stand up to his parents and how he was raised, and not strong enough to stand up for himself or find his own course in life. Everything that had happened to him had been his own fault for not fighting back. The sympathy was slowly being replaced by anger as he thought of everything he had to go through during the war, and how much things would have been, well not exactly easier, but less complicated if the Malfoy’s hadn’t devoted their lives to Voldemort’s cause. For fucks sake, they had opened their home to Voldemort himself! But then Harry remembered the bathroom, how the darkness hadn’t been enough to hide the tears running down Draco’s face as their confrontation turned into a fight, and how Harry had nearly killed him that day. 

In an instant all the anger left him, leaving that simmering sympathy again. Yes, Draco was weak, selfish, pompous, and an absolute git. But not everyone handled stressful situations the same, not everyone would handle it like Harry thought they should. Harry didn’t have any parents; he didn’t know that love or connection to them like Draco did. Would he have acted differently? If his parent’s safety and lives were on the line? He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, his eyes on Draco’s face the entire time, that he suddenly realized he hadn’t heard anything that Draco had just said, and Ron started talking again. 

“Oh yeah? And why should we believe you? Why would you know anything about what McGonagall is doing anyway?” he snapped “And last time I checked, I didn’t believe or trust Deatheaters.” Draco looked furious but Harry rounded on his best friend. 

“I told you Draco had been cleared of all charges; he never chose to be a Deatheater you know.” He snapped, bringing the argument to an abrupt and shocked silence. Draco suddenly turned and the carriage door slammed shut behind him, hard enough that the glass wavered in their panels but didn’t break. 

After a long moment, Hermione cleared her throat and looked between the two and Ron huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the train seat again. 

“I never thought I’d see the day where you’d defend Malfoy,” Ron muttered moodily and Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, already feeling the headache coming on. 

“But he’s not a Malfoy anymore.” He pointed out, and the train ride became relatively silence after that. 

 

*********

 

As the Hogwarts express came to a stop at Hogsmeade station, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all waited on the train for the other compartments to clear out before attempting to leave. Harry had stowed away his invisibility cloak carefully into his trunk while Ron and Hermione gathered Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks as they got off the train. Steam was rolling thickly from the engine and in the distance, they heard Hagrid’s familiar voice calling out for the 1st years, along with something else and they each looked at each other in confusion as they got closer and Hagrid’s voice became clearer. 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over ‘ere! Eighth years! Eighth years ovar ‘ere!” They walked over where Draco and the majority of the other 8th year students were standing. 

“Why do we have to be over here? Can’t we just take the carriages?!” Came Pansy Parkinson’s rather nasal voice and Harry felt a rush of anger. The last time he had heard that voice, it was her calling out to ‘get him’ so they could turn Harry into Voldemort during the battle of Hogwarts. Hagrid turned and eyed her for a moment before he replied. 

“The headmistress says yeh are tah go cross the lake. Fresh start in all.” He shrugged and pointed to a group of boats a bit separated from the main mass of the 1st year boats. “Get in those.” He said and Pansy looked ready to protest again before Draco elbowed her sharply and promptly stepped forward and into one of the boats, the other Slytherins glanced at each other but followed without question after Draco. Harry sighed but decided he’d go along with it, he didn’t know what McGonagall was playing at, but he wasn’t ever one to argue with her. He gave Hagrid a smile as he passed, and the half-giant waved back eagerly but was too busy ushering and helping first years into their own boats. 

Harry stared up at the castle as it loomed over them, the weather was warm and clear, not a cloud in the sky and showing an expanse of stars that glittered beautifully in the background behind Hogwarts and reflecting like glass in the water as their boat sliced through the water smoothly. He didn’t know how to feel right now; his stomach was aching and he nervously slid an arm around his stomach to try and hold himself together. The last time he’d be in that castle, he had fought Voldemort, and many people had lost their lives because of him. Yet he still loved the place, it was his first true home. It was the place where he found out who he was, it was all rather confusing and conflicting. 

A fleck of white caught his eye and the hair on the back of his neck stood up when he felt like he was being watched and he glanced over and saw Draco staring at him from the next boat over. The moonlight had bleached his blond hair to white, and he was staring at Harry with an expressionless face as the boats docked and Harry blinked when Ron cleared his throat. 

“Harry? You feeling alright?” he asked and Harry quickly turned to look at him instead of Draco. 

“Wha- oh, yeah! Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just…” he trailed off and Ron nodded. 

“Nah, don’t even try to explain. I understand.” He sighed and Harry grimaced, knowing that Ron’s own brother had died here as well. His throat tightened but he followed the other 8th years up to the castle, they were walking ahead of the 1st years since they knew where they were going, and none of them particularly wanted to be surrounded by eleven-year old’s if they didn’t have to be. By the time they reached the entrance hall to the castle, the rest of the school was already inside and sitting at their own house tables. Harry looked just as confused as the other 8th years, where they allowed to go in and sit down? Draco looked almost bored as if he knew what was going on and that fact irked Harry a bit. 

“Ah good! You’re here before the 1st years.” Came McGonagall’s cool voice as she walked down the stone steps and smiled at them. “I’m glad the lot of you chose to come back here.” She stopped in front of them and looked at each of them calmly. “All of you have been affected by the war in one way or another, and those changes are not always a bad thing.” She said and cleared her throat. “It is time we put the past behind us, old grudges are to be left behind and we will all start fresh now. You will each be re-sorted into the Hogwarts houses-“ she broke off at the scattered gasps and annoying sounds, mainly from the former Slytherins, excluding Draco, who didn’t make a noise. But McGonagall’s sharp look instantly hushed them. 

“You might still be in the same house as you were before, but there is always the chance that you’ve changed since you were eleven you know.” She pointed out and Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron worriedly, what if he wasn’t Gryffindor anymore? The hat _did_ say he would have been a great Slytherin. What if he was sorted into it this time? Before he could think more about it, McGonagall was talking again. 

“Let this act as a new beginning for you. You will be sorted, and then the 1st years after you So go to the front and wait for me to come in, I need to speak to the 1st years.” she said firmly and the 8th years instantly did as she said. The doors to the great hall opened and everyone inside instantly turned to stare. Harry felt like he was eleven again, walking between the tables to the front where the ragged sorting hat was sitting on a stool. He could hear McGonagall behind him starting to explain the houses and the sorting to the 1st years before the muttering around the hall drowned her out and he and the others were now standing at the front. 

He instantly saw Umbridge sitting at the professors' table and scowled heavily. Ron leaned over, also scowling and sounded furious.  
“I can’t believe the old toad is actually here, she was charged with torture and those muggle born deaths that were sentenced to Azkaban!” He complained and Harry agreed, Hermione leaned over, also having to whisper since they were close to the teachers' table now. 

“She was cleared of all charges though. The council said she was just doing the job set to her at the time. If she’d refused, she would have been in trouble for fighting back.” Hermione said, though very grudgingly. “She was just doing what she had too at the time.” Harry snorted and suddenly Draco interjected 

“Yeah? Well, she had a damn jolly time defending herself then. It was the happiest I’ve ever seen that woman.” He grumbled and Theodore Nott nodded. 

“Yeah, she’s just full of shit. I wouldn’t doubt it if she was secretly a Deatheater and just said all that shit to get out of the charges on her head.” Nott added and Harry was about to reply but McGonagall was now leading in the 1st years. She walked down the middle aisle quickly and stepped forward to address the rest of the student body. After a brief explanation of why a group of 18-year olds were back to complete their education, she explained how each of them were being re-sorted and got straight down to business. 

“Black, Draco!” She called and the hall instantly erupted into confused mutterings and gossip as Draco lifted his chin high and stepped forward. Harry felt a tug of gratefulness that the gossip wasn’t directed towards him for once. The hat was laid over his head and was silent, the brim almost going over Draco’s eyes and his hands were clenched in tight fists at his sides, his knuckles turning white. It was taking so long that even the whispered conversations were dying down as people stared in confusion up at Draco and the sorting hat. Harry noticed Draco’s lips were moving very slightly as if he was talking silently to himself. Harry was about to lean over to talk to Ron when the rip on the Sorting Hat’s side suddenly opened and announced: 

“Gryffindor!” The hall was dead silent in shock as the hats word echoed around the stone walls. Even Draco looked like he’d been slapped as McGonagall plucked the hat off his head and ushered for him to go sit down, he stared at her, looking like he almost wanted to protest before he took a hesitant step, and then another as he headed to his new house table. His old Slytherin friends looked absolutely stunned as their ringleader stumbled down the steps. Draco sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, where the other students were scooting away and muttering angrily, some shooting him dirty looks and Harry heard the hissed whispers of ‘Deatheater!’ echo through the hall. McGonagall continued as if everything was fine and shouted “Boot, Trever!” and Harry shook himself and tried to pay attention, but his mind was swirling. Draco? In _Gryffindor?!_ He was spineless and shellfish and the exact opposite of every trait that Gryffindors stood for! 

The sorting of the 8th year returning students continued for a few minutes, Trever Boot, Millicent Bulstrode, Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Gregory Goyle were all sorted back into their original houses. 

It came to Hermione’s turn and Harry gave her a reassuring smile, Ron even leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she blushed slightly as she stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. It was quiet for only a moment as the sorting hat debated but ultimately shouted: 

“Gryffindor!” she Ron let out a loud ‘Woop!’ that made a scatter of laughter go through the hall as Hermione went to go join her original house, giving Draco a wide birth as she sat a few seats away from him. Neville looked a bit scared as he stepped up next, but he too was sorted back into Gryffindor, Luna pranced up to the stool and was instantly sorted back into Ravenclaw while Ernest Macmillian was back Hufflepuff, Theodore Nott got back into Slytherin, as well as Pansy Parkinson to no one’s surprise, and next thing he knew, it was Harry’s turn. People were whispering and talking again as he stepped forward, the noise slightly muffling as the sorting hat slipped over his head and ears. 

_“Well, well, well, we meet again Mr. Potter. My, how your mind has grown since the last time we’ve spoken.”_ Harry swallowed and thought back a bit sarcastically. 

_“Yes. It’s called growing up. It kinda takes time to do that.”_ The sorting hat almost sounded amused as it replied after a moment of consideration. 

_“But where to put you this time Harry Potter. Your mind is still sharp, yes, and courage is more than ever before. You’ve made it through your path of greatness and just wish for more silence and comfort in your life. Am I wrong Harry Potter?”_

_“Well, no you’re not. I’m kinda done with the spotlight and attention. Which is why I’d be grateful if you kinda just, keep me in Gryffindor?”_ he thought back with a frown and there was another moment of silence before the hat replied. 

_“But you would still do great in Slytherin you know. I considered your opinion as a young child for your happiness. But should I consider this again? I was created to sort those in the houses with the most suitable traits…….... ah. And you still believe the Slytherins to be all horrible, do you?”_ Harry let out a puff and thought about lying, but it was a bit hard when the hat was literally reading his mind. 

_“Mr. Potter, the houses are not a guideline of life choices for the students I sort. My whole purpose is to sort children into four schoolhouses so they are surrounded by other children with similar interests to themselves. It makes the transition of home life to school easier on the children and the process of making friends easier as well. The house I choose for you as a child shouldn’t define how you think of people their whole life.”_ Before Harry could think of a response, the Hat announced: 

“Gryffindor!” and the hall erupted back into applause and Harry felt a surge of relief as he got up and walked over to the table, giving Ron a thumbs up as he passed but thinking deeply about what the hat had just told him. Ron looked a bit green and he wasn’t sure if Ron saw his thumbs and walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her. 

Dean Thomas was up next, and everyone was a bit surprised when the hat shouted “Hufflepuff!”, making Harry feel a pang of sympathy as he watched Dean walk past his old house table and sit down at the new one, not looking really happy about this turn of events at all. 

They all watched as Ron was next and thankfully, was sorted back into Gryffindor as well. Leaving only Blaise Zabini who was put back into Slytherin. The conversation coursing through the hall was quickly interrupted now with the 1st years being sorted, and Hermione leaned over. 

“McGonagall was smart in organizing it this way. Now everyone will be distracted by the 1st year sorting to really gossip about us 8th years.” She smiled and Ron shrugged and eyed Draco moodily but didn’t say anything due to the sorting going on. They all clapped at good times when each new Gryffindor was called out, the shy 1st years all staring in awe at Harry as they rushed over to sit down. As the sorted came to an end, McGonagall made a rather usual beginning of terms speech about rules and the forbidden forest. As the plates filled with food and the hall filled with conversation, people instantly leaned in to try and speak with Harry. He heard his name called in all directions and he sank lower into his chair to ignore them and didn’t mess with the food. 

Ron, however, already had a mouthful and elbowed him and nodded to Draco. Who had put some mashed potatoes onto his own plate and was pushing it around with a spoon. “Can you believe we have to sleep with _that_ in our room now?” he hissed at Harry, spraying a few crumbs on him and Harry huffed and brushed them off. “Oh, sorry!” Ron grunted and quickly swallowed and continued “Should we take turns sleeping? I’ll watch your back if you watch mine, so we don’t wake up with a wand to our throats.”  
Hermione overheard and huffed “Ron! Give him the benefit of the doubt. He just got sorted into a house of people who hate him and with no friends in it. It might be hard for him” she said softly, and Ron just snorted and took another large mouthful of food.  
“You’re too soft-hearted Hermione.” He said

“Well… only he and Dean got different houses. I guess it means something, doesn’t it? Changing from being a Slytherin and into a Gryffindor?” Harry pointed out and Ron just looked skeptical as he took another bite of food.  
“He’s still git if you ask me.” He said through a mouthful. 

“Eat Harry,” Hermione said suddenly, shoving a plate of shepherds pie in Harry’s direction. He frowned down at the food but picked up a fork and took a bite, it barely tasted like anything and he forced himself to take another bite before he set his fork down again and Hermione opened her mouth to protest before he cut her off.

“I’m just not hungry right now Hermione. It’s been a long day.” She looked ready to argue but Ron interrupted her quickly. 

“Leave him be ‘mione, if he doesn’t want to eat. Then he doesn’t want to eat.” He said with a shrug. Hermione rounded on him and leaned in, hissing into his ear and Harry looked away and his eyes met Draco’s again. They were just as unreadable as ever and he was watching Harry, a slight tilt to the corner of his mouth. Harry looked away quickly and the rest of the feast when by uneventfully with him just picking a bit more at his food, occasionally chipping in to talk shit about Umbridge. 

Eventually, the plates finally cleared, and McGonagall stood up, making a heartfelt speech about new beginnings after the war, and how the school will always stand together and be there when things get tough. She also announced that there would be weekly counselors from St. Mungos for students to talk with if they needed and not be ashamed about it. Many students looked at each other at this and shifted in their seats, Harry stared down, already knowing that he’d never go talk to a counselor, even if he probably should, but looked back up again as the headmistress continued. 

“We also have a _temporary_ defense against the dark arts teacher. I’d like to make it clear that Professor Umbridge was cleared of all charges against her after the war, and I do not want any of you acting out in her class due to the old accusations against her during the war.” Harry noticed that McGonagall’s voice was tense and hard as she spoke as if it pained her to admit this. “However, she will still be our temporary defense teacher until I find a suitable replacement. And she will also be following the guideline set in place by Minister Shacklebolt as well, that way we do not have a repeat of her last experience at this school.” She said firmly and many older students snickered. Harry and Ron exchanged smug looks at Umbridge’s furious looking face. With the speech over, students began to rise from their seats. Many trying to catch Harry’s attention or calling his name. 

He ignored them and stood with Hermione and Ron, Hermione babbling on about how much she had enjoyed the speech and thought it was a perfect start to the new year for everyone when she paused and glanced back at Draco, who was still sitting at the table and picking at a loose string on the sleeve of his robe. 

“Are you coming?” she called back to him, her voice a bit edged and uncertain. Draco made a face at her and stood up. 

“I suppose I don’t have a choice, do I?” he sneered, and Ron instantly bristled in Hermione’s defense. 

“None of us exactly want you here anyway Draco. Feel free to sleep on the table here then.” He snapped and Harry just sighed as Draco opened his mouth to make a scathing retort. 

“Will you all just shut up and come on? I want to go to bed.” Harry said angrily and they all surprisingly stayed quiet as they joined the crowd and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Dean Thomas was looking over at them enviously as he was forced to go with the Hufflepuffs, but a group of 7th years were surrounding him and boasting about how much he’d enjoy the common room and Harry guessed they looked welcoming enough. They were all smiling and trying to get Dean to talk with them. He wondered if maybe that’s how they should be acting to Draco, he was the new member of the house and they should be welcoming, right? He glanced back at Draco and saw that he had his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his robes and was glowering down at the ground, so Harry changed his mind and kept walking. 

As they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Draco let out a scathing noise “This is your entrance? A picture of an overweight, drunk, broad?” he demanded, and Harry decided not to dignify him with an answer as they entered the Gryffindor common room. Draco stepped in after them, complaining about the tall step up required to go through the portrait hole and said something about how much it would suck trying to get through if you were drunk but stopped talking when he straightened up and looked around the common room for the first time and his lip curled a tiny bit. 

“What? You’d prefer your nasty dungeons over towers?” Ron commented loudly. A large majority of Gryffindor was hanging out in the common room. Harry noticed that this was probably the first time since the battle of Hogwarts that many of the students had time to literally just stand around and talk freely again. However, instead of talking amongst themselves, many were watching Harry or Draco. They looked at Harry with adoration but at Draco with pure distrust and even anger, and once again, Harry heard the faint hissing and mutters of _“Filthy Deatheater.”_

“Everything is red,” Draco said pointedly as if that was the answer to everything. 

“Yeah? And everything in the Slytherin common room is green.” Ron shot back. “And it’s even worse because at least we have stone walls that aren’t red. Slytherin common room is _all_ green because the lake water coming through the windows does that weird reflection thing.” He said and there was a beat of silence before Draco asked 

“How do you know what the Slytherin common room looks like Weasley?” and Ron flushed. 

“Umm, no reason!” he said quickly and gave Harry a smirk before turned and disappeared up to the dorms so Draco instantly turned to Harry with an incredulous look. 

“I bet you were behind that Potter. Seriously, how do you know where the Slytherin common room is and what it looks like? Have you been _inside_ there?!” he demanded and Harry considered him for a moment before he decided that something that happened 6 years ago couldn’t hurt to tell now, so he smirked and explained the story of him and Ron taking the Polyjuice potion and sneaking into the Slytherin common room to interrogate him about being the heir of Slytherin. Draco’s eyes became slightly wider and he followed Harry up the stairs to the boy’s dorm room and he let out a snort when Harry finished his story. 

“I always wondered why Crabbe and Goyle were so weird that day. They came back later that night saying they’d been shoved into a broom closet. Of course, I didn’t believe them. I just thought they were as idiotic as ever.” He said and Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door and went into the room. Ron and Neville were already inside, and Harry instantly realized that the room had been re-done. Instead of five beds, there was now only four, and in place of where the old bed was now a small couch and bean bag chair. Harry quickly walked over to his old bed, the one closest to the window and popped his trunk open at the foot of it and noticed Draco’s bed was the one directly next to his own. While Ron was across from him and next to Neville. 

“It’s pretty cool that we got a couch since Seamus didn’t come back,” Ron said brightly, pulling his robe off so he could change into his night clothes. Draco didn’t say anything, he simply walked over to his bed and grabbed his trunk and pulled it onto his bed before he yanked the hangings closed around him. Neville, Ron, and Harry all exchanged uncomfortable looks but decided against trying to talk to him. 

“What’s Seamus up to?” Harry asked, knowing Neville had been writing to him. 

“Nothing much, says he’s actually taking some courses at a Muggle University for computer…. something? Whatever that is. He said his dad wanted him to get college?” he said, and Harry snorted 

“Yeah, most muggle parents think it’s best to have a college education,” he said, and Ron and Neville looked confused and baffled.  
“What’s a college?” Ron asked and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Picture Hogwarts, but you pick what career you want, and then pay for classes about that specific thing.” He said and Neville shook his head 

“That’s stupid.” Ron shrugged and Neville pursed his lips. 

“Well his dad is happy; I don’t think his mom cares too much either way. It’s not like we have computer things here for him to mess with.” Neville pointed out and Harry nodded. 

“True, hey, maybe one day he can make a charm or spell that lets us be able to use some electronics around all this magic. I used to play on Dudley’s computer and it’s actually bloody fun.” Harry pointed out and Ron looked confused. 

“What kind of games?” Ron asked, “And how can a flat screen thing be fun?” Harry, paused thinking of how to answer. 

“Well, Dudley had a lot of first-person shooters. Which was just a game where you use a gun, like a metal wand that shoots out metal balls, to kill people. But he also had a Gameboy, and a Nintendo too for a while before he broke those. The summer after 5th year, a game called Pokémon came out and it was pretty fun. I’ve heard some new ones are being made. Like gold or silver or something.” He babbled and trailed off as Neville and Ron just looked completely lost. 

“Are you saying muggles are making games out of actual silver and gold?” Ron asked and Harry snorted loudly. 

“No!” he laughed “It’s just the names. The first games were Red and Blue, these new ones are silver and gold. But I don’t think they’re out yet. And like I was saying before, it’s not like I could get them or anything with how much magic is around. It messes up the electronics.” He shrugged. He was finding himself relaxing, he had changed into his night clothes during the conversation and had almost forgotten Draco was there when the curtains yanked back open, wearing a long-sleeved cotton outfit to sleep in. 

“Where’s the washroom?” he demanded, and Harry frowned at the tone but shrugged 

“Third door to the left.” He said and Draco stalked out of the room, holding a toiletry bag. As the door shut behind him, Ron grimaced heavily. 

“This sucks. I can’t believe he’s gonna be in here all year.” He groaned and Neville shrugged a little and pulled his blanket back as he got into his own bed. “Seriously though. Gryffindors are brave, chivalrous, daring, all things that Draco is _not!”_ Ron continued to complain. 

“Yeah well…. He’s here now. Why waste energy picking fights and complaining? I just want to get through a normal year for once and pass our Newts. I get headaches enough as it is, and I don’t think it will help to hear you constantly pestering and arguing with him.” Harry said pointedly and Ron rolled his eyes and got into his own bed. 

“Fine. But only because you asked so nicely.” He said and blew out the candles, casting the room into darkness. Harry pulled his hangings closed and hesitated before muttering “Lumos” and reached past the curtains to set his lit wand down on his nightstand. Feeling it was a bit rude to have the room completely black for Draco when he came back. After a few minutes, he heard the door open again and Draco walks back inside, smelling faintly of soap and an odd cologne smell that wasn’t actually that bad. Harry listened as Draco got into the bed next to him before he grabbed his wand and muttered “Nox.” And the room went black again. 

 

*******

 

_Harry felt as if he was dying, his chest was constricting so tightly that he couldn’t make himself take in a breath. His heart was hammering, and he wanted to scream, to let the fear out in some way or another. He heard the familiar, high pitched laugh as the Deatheaters cheered at the announcement_

_“Harry Potter, is, dead!” he felt once again, the sharp pinch of nails on his chest as Narcissa Malfoy checked for a heartbeat and heard her anxious whisper in his ear._

_“Is my son still alive?” Harry wanted to reply; he was desperate at this point. Yes! Yes, Draco was alive, he knew he was. But why couldn’t he answer? Why couldn’t he speak? Why couldn’t he breathe?_

“Harry! Harry! HARRY!” A voice was shouting and more familiar, his shoulders were being shaken and his eyes snapped open. He sat up and shoved Ron away from him so roughly that his friend nearly stumbled back into Draco’s bed. The candles had been re-lit, and Neville, Ron, and Draco were all staring at him. Draco looking from his bed while Neville and Ron were standing next to Harry’s and a bit blurry since he didn’t have his glasses on and he tried to get his barrens back. He wasn’t in the forest or surrounded by Deatheaters. He was at Hogwarts again, and in his dorm with Ron, Neville, and Draco. 

“Harry are you okay?” Ron asked again, voice anxious and Neville stepped forward and offered Harry a glass of water. He took it gratefully and gulped half of it down before he replied. 

“Fine Ron. I’m sorry for waking everyone up.” He muttered, absolutely humiliated and rested his head on his hand in a small attempt to hide his embarrassment and red face. He knew he was having nightmares, but he’d been sleeping in his own room since the battle and hadn’t known he had been making any noise. 

“Yes, well if the stupid apologies are over. Some people like their beauty rest. So, everyone shut up and go back to sleep.” Draco drawled and leaned back against his pillows again. Neville walked back to his bed but looked annoyed and Ron instantly rounded on him.

“Shut the hell up Malf- Draco!” he said, stumbling on the name and his scowl deepened. “It’s not like beauty sleep will help your pointy ass face much.” And Harry sighed and rubbed his temples against the fresh headache. Draco eyed him with pure disdain before he held up a small bottle. 

“Catch Potter.” He said and promptly tossed it to Harry, who caught it reflexively and stared at it. 

“It’s dreamless sleep.” Draco yawned and Harry was already opening it and downing the small vial without question even as Ron protested. He could feel the effect almost instantly and slumped back onto the bed, his eyes growing heavy. 

“If he’s poisoned, I’ll skin you,” Ron grumbled but walked back to his own bed and the candles started to flicker out so the room was dark again. As Harry drifted off into a deep sleep, he briefly wondered why Draco had dreamless sleep potion but was already out of it before he could think too much into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! It's hard to write as quickly as I'd like when you have a full-time job. Hopefully, everyone is enjoying it so far! I'm sorry for any typos!


	5. Sorry guys

Hey guys so I started this fic without an outline ot story board to go off of. I was tired and just wanted to start writing and knew I wanted it to eventually have Draco and Harry get together. I also knew I wanted Umbridge to get what's coming to her. However I have hit a writers block and this fic is currently dead in the water until I figure out where and how I want it to go. Feel free to comment suggestions down below! Right now I have a new fic out called 'A Leo in Time' and I spend days writing out pages of notes, story line, details, and an actual plot BEFORE I started writing. So I should have no problem keeping that one up to date and more on the way. I am in college and have a full time job as well, but I'm hoping to post a chapter once every week or two at least. 

So yeah that's about it! Sorry about this one, I still like it but I'm just currently blank on what to do. If I like a comment and agree with your idea, I'll give you credit for it too :)


End file.
